1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seat cushion latching devices for automotive seats, and more particularly, to the seat cushion latching devices of a type which can latch the seat cushion of the seat at a folded position as well as at an operative (viz., seat occupant holding) position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, in the seat cushion latching devices, various types have been proposed and put into practical use. However, due to their inherent constructions, some of them have failed to provide an easiness with which the device is manipulated by a user. In fact, among the latching devices, widely used is a type in which two latching devices having respective operation levers are employed for latching the seat cushion at the operative and holded positions respectively. In this type, both the two operation levers must be manipulated or handled by the user each time there is a need of changing of the seat cushion from the operative latched position to the folded latched position and vice versa.